D Gray Story
by maximum.navyseal
Summary: The Black Order has had a manpower shortage, and the world is in a difficult crisis. In the war between the Earl of Millennium and anyone who dares to defend, there are only few who will fight and survive the battle. Meet a young exorcist who will see to the Earl's death will his own claws. Examine the war of the century with this powerfully interesting history no other can match
1. Chapter 1

Times have past since the day me and my small family were separated. I have changed a lot more though. First of all, me being the splitting image of my father has been scratched enough that it barely shows anymore, and people don't remember me. But more than myself, I worry for my little brother.

And with the troubles these days, why wouldn't I? I'd do anything just to find myself by my fathers side again, with that smile painted across his face to greet me again.

I don't like the times very much. I hear reports on many people dying because of mysterious demons that leave as quickly as they come. Actually, they kill everything on their way out too- lacking in the manners department if you ask me. But as I wander the streets, begging or stealing for my next meal, I strengthen not only in power, but in heart and mind. To tell the truth, I think I might have gone crazy a little since my father and brothers disappearance. And whenever the next akuma strikes, I am ready but sometimes I get carried away and become- as the people call- scary in person, haunting anywhere else. I believe them. Unfortunately. So here I am, telling you my story.

To wrap it all up, my name is Vincent, and I am speaking of the war between us and the Earl of Millennium. He plans to overrule with the power of his akuma, made from oblivious depressed people who don't have a clue. I want to prevent any more deaths he can bestow on the world- one might even call me an exorcist, but I'm more than that. A soldier of God is treasured higher than all, higher than a servant- the exorcist.

I am just that.


	2. Chapter 2

I broke out later that night, when the cool breeze wiped under my chin and gave me goosebumps. I loved nights like tonight, but that wasn't the reason I chose it.

He called me again.

I was asleep when the guy kept urging me to kill.

" I want to kill to eat, then eat to kill." he whispered in my ear. So I went out to kill a few akuma. In this town, there was always an akuma lurking, which is why I chose to stay, and do a little community service for the people. The people whom hated me so, so I thought it'd be nice to help 'em out a little before the men in white appeared. They ruined the party with their unmoving cages to keep everything still until the people in blue came. Often it would take hours, even days once, for them to arrive. I didn't sign up for the help of them, but you get what you get.

And tonight the party was at town square, and I was hungry. A few moments after I came onto the scene, the people were scattered, and a huge beast with poisoned cannons appeared from the mist of the crowd. It was a young lady, so elegant and sweet as they remembered her- I couldn't understand how no one took notice of her attitude change. I hope she wasn't zombie-like when she was alive.

Who'd taken the body?

An older male, a father maybe. His once privately fashioned overalls were torn from top to bottom in rags and chains of death. I could see his pain and suffering were harsh and brutal as always. I couldn't do anything about it but put him out of his misery, and started the party of the century.

I jumped upon its back before it attacked. It swerved violently a second or two, then shifted its barrels of fun and ungiving joy at me. I dug my fangs into its flesh and began to slurp the blood from the veins. The monster became stiff and white before their very eyes.

" What? Never seen a man eat outside the house before?" I licked my chops. In the group, I spotted a couple white coated boys talking to each other and into their ears. I saw that they were online with someone. Giving information on the situation, and me.

" Sorry fun's over you've been a good audience..." I patted the almost dead demon. I ran on the rooftops, trying to rid myself of the pesky party poopers. Then in my right mind, took a turn over an alley. There were two that followed, and three that guarded the akuma. They frantically looked and spotted me- oblivious to me- and tracked me to the destructed church I stayed in.

I landed on the outside balcony for a while, taking in breaths, thinking of my unfinished dinner.

" Well, try again tomorrow night-" **BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!**

The door downstairs fell over, knocking pebbles and debris into the air.

No biggy, the villagers rioted often in this piece of trash nowadays. So I walked calmly over to the hallway a story above them. Two single fires, two hooded figures. Dark and strong nobodies. I didn't like the look of this. They actually entered, with no sign of fright or being afraid. This startled me, so I fell back into the darkness of the left wing. They started up the middle cautiously.

I didn't know what to expect, that is, until I spotted a villager among them. My stomach growled.

" Hey is anybody there?" a voice called. It was a young male.

" We're not here to fight," a higher voice echoed. She didn't seem easy to scare to me. Which, I didn't mean any harm to them, I just wanted the solitary rubble to myself. Nice and easy, but no one ever thought of it that way. I adjusted and just scared everyone away- just to enforce the rule. But something bothered me. The boy- he seemed familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it-

" Hey you!" he pointed to my silhouette on the copperstone wall.

" Oh crap!" I nearly yelled. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice them coming up the stairs. I ran back out on the balcony looking for a place to hide, and fast.

" Where'd he go?" the male searched desperately all over- oblivious to the fact that I hung under him by a nick in the stone. I dropped down all two stories on the cold brick. I almost got away as smoothly as smooth can get. Almost.

" Hey you!" I stopped. I turned around to see a young girl with her fists on her hips.

" Hey..." I was suddenly at a loss for words. I looked behind her seeing a figure swell and grow, touching the roof of the church.

" You were causing a major commotion at the town. Would you like to explain?"

" Yeah..." I started backing up, ignoring the rumbling my stomach made. _You didn't finish..._

I found myself running towards her at impossible speed. I jumped inched from her head and began to beat the akuma. And I think that triggered more cause out of nowhere, more floated in, destroying the ruins. The boy came down murmuring something about saving souls and the girls legs lit up. I kept going as the number of akuma began to decrease.

I began bleeding from my left shoulder. I saw a huge bullet stuck in it, and the skin around it turning to bloody, black stars engulfing my body. I dropped to the ground. Never had I actually been hit. The pain was unbearable. I'd been through worse.

" Are you okay?" he asked. I grabbed my shoulder harder and nodded. I slowly stood, keeping the little balance I had.

" Well, he is apparently not an akuma," I nearly grabbed her and started shouting

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY THE FREAK WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" but I insisted on saying,

" Why would you say something foolish like that?" and even gave a small smile.

" Are you familiar with innocence? You have a strong innocence that destroys monsters called akuma. We are from the Black Order; sorry about the misunderstanding, we were told you were an akuma." he rubbed his neck. I knew about half of what he just said.

" I know, but there's just one thing we have to do." I hacked a little blood. " Ari!" I called. Jumping from a corner still a little stable, came a small cub. He hopped on my shoulder and nudged me. Seeing the others he started to roar and bark viciously, only amounting to small snorts and squeaks.

" It's okay, boy. They're with me." I patted him. " So are we going or what?" I was on my feet and ready to travel. " not like I can stay here anymore. By the way the names Vincent, or Ven if if you want."

" Lenalee." the girl stated her name. I looked to the boy- the one that would end as my best friend throughout my story.

" My name, is Allen Walker."


	3. Chapter 3

Things happened fairly quickly in the travel after that. We went to the "Black Order" so they could inspect my innocence. I met a chaotic and very disorganized fellow named Komui Lee, brother of Lenelee Lee ( I couldn't see the relation honestly...). When I saw that Allen and Lenelee had left me for a short period in a small medical room, I felt something wrong. Komui had a demonic smirk on his face and a huge tool in hand.

"Fool me once, shame on me." I threatened him and warned my friends. " Fool me twice, shame on you." After that, I felt oozy and limp in my arms- yeah, both of them. They felt dead to me even while I tried to strangle Komui in the hallways._ Good as new? Bull crap. _I'm never getting struck again.

"It's okay, the anesthesia will wear off after a while, don't worry." he smiled again. I saw Allen smuggle a small smile that I let him get away with.

They led me down a platform to a glowing organism with lots of tentacle like things sprawling from its body.

" And what is this?" I asked Komui.

" This is Hevlaska. She is a parasitic accommodater." he explained.

" Why hello! Now goodbye- can we leave now? I want to actually feel my arms like those who have them for a reason." I tried to cross my arms without damaging the bandage around my chest and arms.

I walked back to the controls and used my head to try and push some button that would make us go up. I was greeted my soft arm like things around my waist and feet, lifting me up. Normally, unless something was broken, I would automatically fight this and escape and live happily ever after. Sadly for me, this "Hevlaska" wouldn't drop me. I strangled and tried to activate unsuccessfully. I felt like something was trying to probe my insides. I _had _to activate now.

" NOW!" I commanded my innocence. My arms where immediately more furry and gray, but not completely. I growled and urged to break free.

"Never activate your innocence when your nerves are not fully recovered." she calmed. " I am not your enemy. I apologize for scaring you."

"Pssh, scare _**me**_?" I scuffed. Then I deactivated. She counted up in percentages, and ended at 93%.

She put me down and said that my synchronization with my innocence was at ninety-three percent.

" Zack, you will go down, and bring with you the world as the 'Lord of Chaos'. _Not a bad name, can't say the same for the meaning. _I turned angrily at Komui. As I rushed at him, he put up a clipboard to block.

"Punishment just can't be avoided..." Allen said into his shoulder. I was on the floor, leg outstretched to the side. Komui was over the side, dangling for dear life.

"Next time you can at least warn me," I told him as I brought him back over. He brushed himself off and explained,

" Sorry! An innocence check is recommended for all exorcists."

" He is right. All exorcists have a certain level in which their innocence is at with their body." a deeper voice from one of the generals -Komui pointed out before- echoed from above. I got a whole lecture from them, and learned a lot about the innocence and the war between the Earl of Millennium and exorcists. But already, I knew there was more to this war than they had explained. I knew that it was just the Earl, but more details. Deadly, vivid details.

Allen showed me to one of the empty bunks for the exorcists. I got out a fresh uniform, long and light, from a bag Komui gave me. I put it beside the bed and looked at the walls. _A small room. I don't like it._

I couldn't sleep here, but it would be a nice base for me. And right by Allen too, how convenient. If he found out I didn't sleep in this room, what would he do? I didn't bother on finding out.

I climbed out the window at the back my room, not hitting any squeaky spots on the floor, and opened the window. I climbed on a rock and looked back at the window. I hopped down and walked through a brush against the walls. There was a little crowd of oaks a couple yards away, and I traversed into them.

Pushing branches aside, I spotted a small space under a trunk. It went deep into the rock, cutting through the rough space like a knife through cheese. I paused. This trunk was probably the root of the small forest that took the place of gravel and rocks. I climbed in, examining the surprisingly huge space the rocks formatted in. There was enough elbow room to call it a home, or a secret bunker in my case. Secret, alone, and roomy- my definition of a quality house. I went back in and brought out a lamp, hung it on one of the twisted roots, and found a cozy spot between some roots and a rock on a bunch of gravel. It was nice. In fact, this was great. A whole new job with a nice new bed. I thought about how my life would change now, being an exorcist. I already took down akuma be myself, so this should be a singe. I hope that I'll become the strongest exorcist possible to defeat the Earl. That will be the day, hah, I could probably take 'em now. Just to see him gone would not only stop his evil murder spree, but it would make me the Earl too, making _them _serve me.

A dream come true is a dream to work for- so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

_hi everyone! i know i don't have a lot of reviews- or views for that matter- but i would like to say that if i get five reviews, i will give you a part in my other story on Maximum Ride or Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. There are three spots open- two boys and one girl character please, but if you have to, any character name/personality/favorite animal they can morph into/weapon. Also, one of my other favorite authors have a fanfic on DGrayMan i if you'd like to give it a go! Check out on Fanfiction. With no further notice, here is my story!_

The next morning, I rushed back into my room right before Komui let himself in.

"Sorry for the rush, but I need to meet you in my office at o' nine hundred!" he hummed. I began my daily workout- a hundred push-ups, two hundred sit ups and a hundred crunches. I then made my way to eat breakfast. A man appeared at the window calling orders until I had shown up.

'And what do you want, rookie?" he sang. I thought. It had been a long time since me and Ari had actually eaten a full meal.

"I guess I'll have anything that's meat. No veggies for fruit. Oh, and anything with bacon on it." Ten minutes later, I had ten trays of food. I noticed that Allen had the same effect on the people as I did. I felt eyes glued to me, determined on their bets to show that I wouldn't eat it all. Sure enough, my stomach was full for the first time in years. I belched. Two minutes til nine.

"Oh man!" I raced down the hallways until I found his office. Allen and Lenalee sat on a sofa not far from the desk. I casually walked in and sat down as Komui was buried in his papers.

"Okay, Vin, this is your first mission, so I will put it as easily as I can. A town not far from here has a problem concerning people in contact with them. Apparently, the town has been stuck on the same day thirty times already. We believe it could be a reaction to innocence, so if it is, bring it back immediately. I nodded in comprehension. I turned to my comrades.

"You shall leave at once." he finished. I put on my uniform and followed the rest on the boat out of the Order. It was too slow for me going on a train to get there.

"Okay, I will see you there." I waved as I opened the passenger window.  
"Wait up." Lenalee smiled. I jumped out and landed on Ari.

" Innocence, level one, defense." I ordered. Ari became a huge canine figure, running beside the train effortlessly. I waved and patted him. Before I knew it, the conductor was gawking at us. The train was a mile behind in an easy five minutes. I rode him into the woods as a shortcut. The town was on the other side. I saw a force surrounding the town. How couldn't the townspeople see it? Was it because they were in it? I sat Ari down and deactivated him. I waited for the team to show.

An hour passed, and they sprouted from the bushes.

"About time," I welcomed them. "okay, so far they haven't even noticed me. I don't think they can see anything beyond the barrier."

"My brother said it might be a reaction to innocence," Lenalee stated. "maybe the person is inside the town." Me and Allen agreed.

"Do you think we'll affect us if we enter it?" he thought aloud.

"Hmm. I think we wouldn't if we weren't here when it started, but we might get stuck." I said. "I will go first." I walked to the barrier, looked back, and stepped inside. The people didn't notice. Okay, I thought, now try to get back out. I bopped back as I tried. I shook my head- we couldn't go back until the problem was solved.

My stomach rumbled. I sniffed the air. My eyes widened and I took off, following the scent. I heard someone cry my name but I couldn't stop now. I tracked it to a small alley.

"Aha!" I held out my open hand, letting thousands of innocence specks flow into it, revealing a broadsword. I held it, and said to myself

"Insanity..." the sword glowed a bright green and died down again. Allen came behind me. I jumped onto the back of a developing akuma. "Too late." I mumbled. I sank my sword deep into the flesh and licked up the blood that spilled. Allen's innocence came from his left arm, and made a huge claw-like weapon. It split it in half as I jumped, enjoying the snack. Then I paused on the building. A loud woman shouted,

Finally, tomorrow came!" and danced into the crowd. But it noticed something else. I frantically searched the area, trying to find her. She saw me, I knew it. She was here, watching us, looking for the innocence too. Innocence or the Heart to be exact. Allen ran into a bar. I traced his tracks.

"Allen," I went to confront him. I saw the lady peeking over the seats at him.

"Creeper..." she murmured some stuff into his ear when some akuma exploded from the man, only shells.

Ari growled on my shoulder. I held out my hand again to collect my sword.

'Oh no you don't!" one sneered. A wind blew my sword to a popsicle. I let it crash to the ground and disintegrate. The innocence mended in the air.

Ari, innocence level 3, offensive judgment!" Ari grew three feet into the air and growled. He distracted the akuma as Lenalee took the woman away.

"Wait! My savior!" she screamed. _Someone has a fan-girl..._ a voice rang in my head. I attacked the akuma, avoiding the voice in my head- telling me to use the akuma. I ingored it, only to be bombarded with another.

"You can't win alone... you need us. We need you." her voice was salt on a fresh cut. I dropped to the ground and head my head.

"Get outta my head!" I yelled at her. The akuma went with a small explosion. I then followed Allen to the woman's house.

"Her clock is gone." he said. "I've got your innocence?" he read the message on the wall. "Who would've done it?"

"Noah."

"What?" Just then, the akuma returned. A whirlwind of ice came our way. I tries to shield us with my sword, but before I knew it, well, it was too cold to remember.


End file.
